Only For You
by EriksGirl26
Summary: Elphaba looks back at her life and love. Fiyero was her world, her whole life. She could not bring herself to regret anything she did. First story! Please read and review! Fiyeraba.


**A/N: This is my first story!!! I hope you like it, I've been wanting to publish a story for a while. It's Fiyeraba, of course. It's still a work in progress though! Please read, enjoy, and tell me what you think!**

**I know now that my whole life must have been planned before I was even put here. How everything must have been planned for me to meet him, love him. Everything in my life was already planned out to revolve around him. And I must admit, I'm ok with that. It doesn't shame me anymore to confess that without him, I would never be here. And I'm not just saying that figuratively. I guess I should explain more though. Basically, my life started when I first met him. Before then, I was just a shell, a zombie even. Anyways, I'll start at the beginning before the beginning. **

**In Munchkinland, there were two people, a couple, completely in love. Nothing bad ever happened to them. They were my parents, but not yet. My dad, a business man, ventured out one night, unaware of what went on in his own house while he was away. My mom was having an affair. So typical, of course. A mysterious man, she didn't even know who her lover was. She wasn't quite sure she wanted to.**

**That night I was conceived by the mysterious man and my mother, through a bottle of green elixir and a good time. He insisted she drank it every time they had one of their little "sessions". Even I don't know what was in it. I shudder at the thought of knowing. That night the mysterious man disappeared forever. My mom never saw him again. She didn't mind as much, for she didn't love him. But she didn't love my other father either. See, my other father's name is Frex. He raised me, even though he didn't love me.**

**I guess now would be a good time to give you the news. Well, you see, my mother was found to be pregnant. Of course, Frex thought the baby was his. He was consumed in pride. If he only knew the real story. Her pregnancy was fine. Everything was absolutely normal. Then came the time when she had her baby. The labor went on as was expected. They had a healthy baby girl. The only problem was her skin color.**

**My skin is unlike anyone else's, ever. Sure, it's just like everyone else's. Except the color. I was born unnaturally green. Frex despised me for it, but I think he was just afraid that something was wrong with him to produce such a thing. He didn't know that he had nothing to worry about himself. He raised me though, took care of me to a bare minimum. I'm grateful still. I could have had a worse childhood, though it was far from pleasant. I had a nanny to take care of me, a father (who avoided me at all times possible), and a mother (who couldn't stand the sight of me).**

**My mother became with child again. My sister, Nessarose was born. Her skin was absolutely normal, of course. Unfortunately she was born disabled, unable to walk properly. She was put into a wheelchair. Frex loved her more then me. I could see it in the way he showered affection on her and couldn't stand to so much as glance at me. I took to reading books, educating myself. I became far smarter then any normal child would be. Nessa loved me, of course. She just never understood me.**

**Then came time when we were shipped off to Shiz University. I was so excited. My father never told me goodbye, but he actually smiled at me. I smiled back. My mother died, about six months before we left home. She actually told me she was glad to be leaving. So you see, my childhood was not important. It's at Shiz that my life started, whenever I met Fiyero. But of course, I met Galinda first.**

**When we got there, people couldn't help but stare. I was used to it, so I ignored it. Nessarose never agreed with the way people looked at me, but she kept her mouth shut. Whispering started all around us. I just looked straight forward. We got our room numbers and saw that they were different. I couldn't believe it. Nessa was handicapped, how could they expect her to get along well without me? And especially with a stranger who didn't know her needs?**

**I went to the main office of the school, the one where they took care of students needs. The lady, elderly but kind looking, had her nose in a book. I cleared my throat and she looked up. Her eyes went wide, and she gasped silently. I waited for her to get over her shock. She did and asked, "What can I do for you, deary?" I smiled politely and pointed out our room numbers. "I have to bunk with my sister. She has special needs to be attended to. She wouldn't be able to get on without my help," I explained.**

**She didn't see a problem at first. "I'm sure she'll get along fine. What do her special needs incline?" She questioned. I sighed. "My sister is handicapped. She's in a wheelchair. She needs someone to wheel her around, help her undress, help her move. I couldn't possibly leave her. I-" I was cut off as she spoke. "My dear, you're sister has been placed in a helper suite," She stated calmly. I had no idea what that meant. "A helper suite?" I repeated idiotically. She smiled and nodded. I cleared my throat again. "And what exactly is that?" I asked her finally. "It's a suite where she will have a caretaker, helper if you will, to see to her every need. Is there something else you needed?" She asked. I shook my head and left the office.**

**Nessa was talking to two girls, laughing even. The moment they saw me coming their way, they excused themselves before rushing off. I saw Nessarose sigh and then wheel her chair around to see me. She smiled. "So, which way's my room, sis?" She asked excitedly, a glow on her face. I wheeled her there and we met her helper, Mrs. Keelie. She assured me everything would be fine before taking Nessa's bags. I was kicked out of the room. Sighing, I looked at my room number again. 418. This was bound to be a disaster. **

**I made my way there and inserted my room key, praying that my roommate wouldn't be in yet. Thankfully she wasn't. I unpacked and looked around. The room had two beds, two dressers, a bookcase, a rug. The walls were painted a royal pink and the floor was white. The bed I saw as mine was twin-sized. It held a simple blue blanket and white sheets, as well as a white pillow. My dresser was white with blue knobs. The bookcase was brown.**

**The other side of the room was completely different then mine. It held a luxurious queen-sized bed with a white canopy, several white and pink pillows, and a pink comforter. There were stuffed animals aligned neatly on top of the pillows. The bed was made as neatly as mine was. The dresser was huge, pink, and had white knobs. On top of that all, there was a door next to the dresser with a sign on it that said "Galinda's closet!" I rolled my eyes. This "Galinda" was bound to be annoying.**

**There was another door, right in the middle of the wall, separating our sides. I went in and saw it was a bathroom. There were two baths with curtains around them. The one on the right had a plain white curtain that only secured two sides of the tub. The other tub had a rich golden curtain that reached all the way around the tub. There was a sink and a toilet. The sink held beauty products on either side. The toilet had a pink fuzzy covering. I shook my head and went out of the bathroom, shutting the door. This was too much for me. **

**I got my suitcase and unpacked. My dresser had three drawers, and I separated my clothes into them. I put my few personal belongings other then clothes and books on the top. After that I went to the bookcase and stacked my books into it. After I was finished I tucked my suitcase under my bed and laid down. It was already nightfall out and I was growing tired. Unaware and weary of what the future held, I closed my eyes and fell to sleep.**

**A/N: Well, there it is, Chapter one!! I hope you like it, I'll be writing more soon. Nothing gets released though without reviews! So click the little button right there. You know you want to!!**


End file.
